<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[斯莉]吸血伯爵斯内普 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991644">[斯莉]吸血伯爵斯内普</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 吸血鬼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脱离原著，中世纪吸血鬼斯内普和他的仆人莉莉。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉中长篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中世纪，特兰斯瓦尼亚有一座恐怖的吸血鬼城堡，城堡里住着一位叫做西弗勒斯的吸血鬼伯爵。不过这位伯爵非常宅，他天天睡觉，也不出来玩。<br/>
　　擦擦擦……刷刷刷……啦啦啦……<br/>
　　“还让不让人好好睡觉了？”斯内普砰地掀开他的棺材盖，恶狠狠地坐了起来。<br/>
　　从城堡不知道什么地方传来一阵飘渺的歌声和乱七八糟的声音，最近几天每天晚上都有人在城堡里超吵闹，吵的西弗勒斯睡不着。<br/>
　　他跳出棺材，变成一只小蝙蝠飞了出去，绕着城堡飞了一圈，找到了闪烁灯光的那间房间。<br/>
　　倒挂在窗口，他透过窗户缝儿往里看。<br/>
　　黄豆大的灯光下，一位红发绿眼的姑娘一边扫地一边哼着歌。（歌词来自《斯卡布罗集市》）<br/>
　　“Are you going to Scarborough Fair？<br/>
　　Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme。<br/>
Remember me to one who lives there，<br/>
　　He once was a true love of mine。 ”<br/>
　　人类真讨厌，他想，一旦放松警惕他们就会入侵你的家，然后在这儿住下来，繁殖一堆可恶的小孩。在他漫长的生命里，遇见过很多次这样的事情了，他需要做的就是冲进去，把他们吸成人渣渣。<br/>
　　想做就做，西弗勒斯飞了进去。<br/>
　　“啊！好大的蟑螂！”还没看清飞来的是什么，莉莉一扫帚就把冲过来的黑影拍在了地上，这个破城堡都快成了虫子窝了，而且虫子都长得硕大。<br/>
　　“你怎么敢？！”“大蟑螂”砰地变成了一身黑长袍的男人，他脸色苍白，一头黑色的半长发因为总在睡觉的关系油腻腻乱糟糟的（也可能因为刚刚被扫帚抽的），大鼻子尖尖的，他愤怒地咆哮，“你居然敢对城堡主人这么无礼！”<br/>
　　“主人？难道你是那个传说中吸血伯爵？”莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随即她害怕了，哆哆嗦嗦地指着他，“你……你别赶我走！我……我会付房租的！”<br/>
　　付房租？斯内普摸了摸自己的脸，我看上去是来要房租的吗？<br/>
　　“用什么付，你的血吗？”他眯起眼睛摇摇晃晃地走过去，他能感觉到她的心脏跳得快了起来，带着新鲜血液的甜味。她终于懂得害怕了吗？迟钝的女孩！<br/>
　　捧住心脏，莉莉涨红了脸，为什么心跳得这么快？因为他长的很好看吗？哥特帅哥真迷人，看他嘴唇多么闪亮，可还得拒绝他，“不行的，医生说我贫血。但……但是我也没有钱，我给你打扫城堡可以吗？求你别赶我走！我要是回家就死定了。”<br/>
　　莉莉住在离这里不远的村子里，村子里有个叫做詹姆波特的土霸，他看上了在他家帮佣的莉莉，打算强抢民女。<br/>
　　先在村里宣扬莉莉勾引他的谣言，之后他每天不怀好意地在莉莉身边转来转去，吓得莉莉辞去了工作，可他居然跑去了她家里，直接威胁她的父母，一副打算搞成既成事实的嘴脸。<br/>
　　“他有很多打手，还养了一条超级凶的黑狗，据说又托人买了一只狼，我怕他对我父母不利，所以我就逃出来了。只有这座城堡周围的人都不敢来，我只能躲在这里。”莉莉可怜兮兮地说，“我可以帮你打扫城堡，你别赶我走，你真要吸我的血……也可以，一个月一次可以吗？我真的贫血……”<br/>
　　鼻子蹭过她颈部的血管，那里飘来诱人的味道，新鲜的年轻处女血，血液里最好的一种。斯内普努力不让自己的牙插进她的皮肤下面，因为城堡的确需要打扫了，老鼠都开始啃他的棺材盖子了。或许等她打扫完了后再吸了她？<br/>
　　“你不会带别人进来繁殖一堆小孩子吧？”斯内普最关心这个问题，他冰凉的鼻息喷在她的脖子上。<br/>
　　“天啊，你这个问题好没礼貌……绝对不会！”莉莉生气地瞪圆了眼睛，不过，吸血鬼都对着别人的脖子说话吗？几乎整个人都笼罩在黑袍子的阴影里，莉莉不敢看他的脸，脸越来越红。<br/>
　　“那……保持安静！”斯内普挥了一下长袍，又变成了一只小蝙蝠，他正打算飞走，被莉莉一把抓住了——这姑娘会魔法吗？手这么快。<br/>
　　“你这里受伤了……我刚才打的吗？对不起……”莉莉指了指蝙蝠翅膀上一处小擦伤，“我给你包扎一下，我带了一点药水。”<br/>
　　她的手指很温暖，对浑身冰凉的吸血伯爵来说，那温度烫得他一抖。<br/>
　　她的血一定很美味吧？他想象他把嘴贴在她脖子上的美好未来，用蝙蝠的小牙咬了一口她的手指，喝下那小小的血珠，那味道一直甜到了他心里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我擦我擦我擦擦擦，莉莉在城堡里努力地干活，她可不想被房东嫌弃她干活不卖力，反正她之前做女佣的时候也是干这些工作。<br/>　　不过这城堡真够老了，她擦得墙上的雕刻直往下掉，希望房东先生不要介意。<br/>　　伸长手臂擦墙上的一根壁灯，她感觉壁灯动了一下，莉莉心里一沉，不会又掉下来了吧？<br/>　　然后她就随着活板门掉进了密室里。<br/>　　“嘶……好疼。”她揉了揉撞疼的脑袋，眼圈都红了。她好奇地左顾右盼，这是一间密室吗？会不会有财宝啊？<br/>　　随着她的滚入，密室的灯自动亮了起来，密室里空空荡荡，什么值钱的东西也没有，只有中间放了一口六角形的棺材。<br/>　　“哇哦，传说中的吸血鬼棺材吗？”莉莉好奇地推了一把棺材盖子，它一下子就打开了，西弗勒斯躺在里面，一脸想装睡还明显醒着的样子。<br/>　　“这是你的卧室吗？我会好好打扫干净的。”莉莉开朗地打了个招呼。<br/>　　“还不赶紧给我盖上！”他硬邦邦地说，谁睡觉都不喜欢被人盯着不是吗？<br/>　　“可是，我觉得你里面也该打扫一下。”莉莉指了指他身下明显泛黄的裹尸布。<br/>　　苍白的脸瞬间涨红了，西弗勒斯挥了挥手，棺材盖子立刻“噼啪”盖上了，莉莉再怎么推也推不开了。<br/>　　“哎呀，好小气哦。”莉莉嘟囔着，用力拍了拍他的棺材盖子，棺材里灰如雨下，呛得西弗勒斯直咳嗽。<br/>　　不再挑衅他，莉莉开始认真地扫地，角落里窜出一群猫儿一样大的老鼠，她面不改色的用扫帚拍死了好几只。<br/>　　家里有个女人果然是很正确的决定，西弗勒斯满意地想。莉莉来了没几天，他的城堡就焕然一新了，半夜再也听不到老鼠咔嚓咔嚓啃他棺材的声音了，真是睡得舒心又快乐。<br/>　　嗯？有什么蹭着他的腿？<br/>　　猫？哎？猫！<br/>　　身为会飞老鼠的西弗勒斯伯爵很！怕！猫！<br/>　　“啊！”他几乎是立刻跳了起来，窜到了莉莉身后，“这只猫是从哪里来的？好恶心，快赶走！”<br/>　　看着眼前只比巴掌大一点的小绒球，莉莉奇怪地歪头：“不可爱吗？我从森林里捡来的，不能赶走，这么冷的天，它在外面会冻死的。”捡回来再丢出去，那它的死因就是人情冷漠而不是寒冷。<br/>　　“不可爱，我的城堡里不许养宠物。”他偷偷捏住莉莉的衣角，恶狠狠的声音里透着一丝颤抖。<br/>　　“咪咪不是宠物，是工作动物，它有努力抓老鼠对不对？”莉莉对小猫咪点点头，小猫咪对着她“喵”了一声。<br/>　　看到猫咪跟莉莉一唱一和（？），西弗勒斯愤愤地转身就走，果然人类都是可恨的，他应该连人带猫一起丢出去。可是……他站到窗户前面，外面很冷吗？他感觉不到，他比寒冷还要冷。<br/>　　天气的确越来越冷，莉莉囤了很多干蘑菇和干野菜，她没有钱，只能趁着秋天采一些野果或者野生土豆红薯，好在吸血鬼城堡这里没什么人敢来，野果还算丰富，她还找到了一间酒窖，里面有很多陈年老酒。<br/>　　她现在很羡慕西弗勒斯不用吃饭，实在是节能又环保。<br/>　　然而她去采野果的行为还是暴露了行踪，某天傍晚，城堡大门被狠狠地推开了。<br/>　　詹姆波特牵着一条大黑狗闯了进来：“亲爱的西里斯，你好好闻闻，看看伊万斯是不是藏在这里？找到了晚上给你吃肉。”大黑狗欢叫了一声，向城堡里窜去。<br/>　　在他们闯进来的时候，莉莉就察觉了，她立刻熄灭了壁炉，离开了她平时呆的偏厅。藏到哪里？他带了狗，我能藏到哪里？<br/>　　灵光一闪，莉莉想到了西弗勒斯的那个密室，她拽起裙摆，向着密室跑去，好在波特他们先从一楼搜起，莉莉跑到了密室门口并没有被发现，她匆匆忙忙打开密室的门跑了进去。感觉躲在这里也不太稳妥，她想了想，直接掀开西弗勒斯的棺材盖子，跳了进去。<br/>　　“我觉得我这里应该算单人床，睡不下两个人的。”被挤扁的西弗勒斯不满地嘀咕。<br/>　　莉莉立刻做了一个“嘘”的手势，“安静，坏人来抓我了。”<br/>　　“我去替你赶走他们。”西弗勒斯无所谓地说，想来我的城堡撒野也得看看主人是谁。<br/>　　“别去，太阳还没下山。”莉莉抓住他的胳膊，她的手指非常暖，能从上面感觉到她急促的心跳。<br/>　　心里顿时一阵欲望翻涌，她血的味道从毛孔里散发出来，甜美又诱惑，他闭上眼睛使劲嗅了一下，不由自主地把脸凑了过去。<br/>　　黑暗里，他冰冷的嘴唇贴上了她的脖子，让莉莉冻的瑟缩了一下，她汗毛竖了起来，“别……别咬我，我贫血……贫血……”<br/>　　他没有咬她，只是把嘴唇贴在她脖子上，享受着她血液流经他唇边的诱惑：“如果哪天不想活了，让我咬你吧，或者，我给你初拥。”<br/>　　一般他不会给任何人初拥，但他太想要她了。<br/>　　不知道是害怕还是紧张，莉莉的心跳的更快了，她几乎是下意识地抓住他的脸，把他推离她的脖子，然而这样他的唇就几乎悬停在她的唇上方。<br/>　　而此时外面走廊传来脚步和狗叫声，狗爪子在墙壁上拼命地巴拉，它似乎闻到了莉莉的味道。<br/>　　“在这附近？这里没有房间啊，难道是密室？”詹姆波特兴奋的声音传来，“好好再闻闻，西里斯。”<br/>　　“该死的狗！”西弗勒斯小声骂了一句，他低头看了一眼黑暗里闪着光的绿眼睛，她被他压在身下却不敢吭声，眼睛湿润润的，一副好欺负的样子。<br/>　　他牵起一边嘴角，低头吻住她的嘴唇。<br/>　　“唔……”莉莉惊呼了一声，用手去推他，可是一点都推不动，他往她嘴里渡了一口气，非常凉非常凉的气，莉莉立刻感觉自己温暖的气息消失了，全身都冻得硬邦邦。<br/>　　其实只要一口气掩盖她的味道就可以了，可是他却舍不得放开她的嘴唇，柔软，甜美，还留有余温，他在那上面辗转反侧恋恋不舍，外面那条叫“西里斯”的大狗奇怪地发现那个味道消失得无影无踪，它摇摇尾巴，向其他地方跑去。<br/>　　“嗯……”从来没有这种经验的女孩被西弗勒斯吻得气喘吁吁，她不太懂，这是必须的吗？狗明明已经走了啊。可是他没松开她，他甚至还把舌头伸进了她的嘴里，女孩子张开嘴任由他探索，她全身都好冷，只有小腹部有一股很舒服的热流，她柔顺地闭上眼睛，不管这是什么，感觉还不错。<br/>　　不知道詹姆波特什么时候带着西里斯离开城堡的，他们一直在棺材里亲吻，亲到莉莉有点缺氧，她下意识地搂着他，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。<br/>　　轻轻拉开她的手，西弗勒斯掀开棺材盖坐了起来，他应该给城堡提升一点保护魔法了——“詹姆波特与狗不得入内。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月亮很圆也很美，莉莉抱着一杯红酒，靠着窗户看着闪烁的星空。为什么美好的东西总是让人感伤呢？她伸出手，只触摸到了冰冷的夜色。<br/>　　最近她盘点了一下她的食物库存，感觉节省一点扛过这个冬天应该没什么问题，而且城堡也打扫的差不多了，所以她最近比较悠闲。<br/>　　当然今天最开心的一点是，她终于把西弗勒斯那破棺材里的床品洗干净了。<br/>　　西弗勒斯伯爵也不是真的永不出门，他今晚就打理得整整齐齐不知道去了哪里。于是她飞速地把他的老窝端了，真开心。<br/>　　她晕陶陶地又喝了一口酒，感觉全身就开始发热，西弗勒斯酒窖里的陈酒劲儿还挺大。<br/>　　纳西莎女勋爵的黑裙子极其华丽，背后还带着薄纱做的小蝙蝠翅膀，她拿着一本小本本，用红色的羽毛笔在上面打勾，“西弗勒斯——今年还是咬了0？初拥0？仆人0？”<br/>　　举起一根手指，“仆人1。”他心虚地说，莉莉应该算是他的仆人吧，毕竟帮自己干活，虽然她并不想成为吸血鬼。<br/>　　“哦？真的吗？你有了一个仆人？”卢修斯饶有兴趣地放下手里的酒杯，里面红色的液体发出浓烈的腥甜味，“男的女的，多大？你准备什么时候给他初拥？我建议你一直吊着他，人类的急切贪婪劲儿很有趣。”他哈哈大笑。<br/>　　纳西莎和卢修斯的城堡跟西弗勒斯的挨得最近，他们三个偶尔会见个面，当然西弗勒斯每次都是来蹭饭的。<br/>　　他喝了一口酒杯里的鲜血，甜甜的腥味，纳西莎这里的血他一直以为是最顶尖的，但不如莉莉的，远远不如。<br/>　　吸血鬼们一般都是各自为政的，他们的联系非常松散，但绝对不是没有。像西弗勒斯所在地区的吸血鬼们，每年至少要组织一次聚会，免得大家忘了同类的脸。何况吸血鬼也不是真的不死的，狼人，吸血鬼猎人还有阳光都是他们的死敌，也算是年末人数统计。<br/>　　“既然西弗勒斯今年有了仆人，那宴会就安排在你的城堡如何？”纳西莎合上了小本本。<br/>　　“好的，但饮品你得帮我准备。”西弗勒斯点点头，招待同类也算是义务了，但他懒得捕猎。<br/>　　“卢修斯，你来准备，我知道你最近咬了不少人。”纳西莎笑眯眯分派任务，卢修斯是被她咬的，她对他有权威。<br/>　　“愿意效劳，my lady。”卢修斯吻了吻她的手背，就算几百年过去了，她在他眼里依然如初见一般熠熠发光，就算她杀了他又如何？死在皇后的裙边是骑士的浪漫。<br/>　　看不惯卢修斯那花痴样，西弗勒斯变成蝙蝠回了家，他看着闪耀着温暖光芒的偏厅，犹豫了一下，没去找她。自从那天在棺材里吻了她之后，他就有点害怕看到她，他感觉有种跟食欲不太一样的感觉出现在他心里。但他太懒了，并不想仔细分辨那是什么。<br/>　　然后他看到了他的光板床！他的极品裹尸布呢？<br/>　　“莉莉！”他大吼着冲进了偏厅，这小姑娘真是会惹怒他，把你做成尾牙宴上的饮料哦。<br/>　　莉莉趴在窗台上睡着了，手里的酒杯滚在地上，暗红的酒液撒了一地。这场景把西弗勒斯吓了一跳，好在他听到了她的心脏还在跳，她只是喝醉了，幸好，只是喝醉了……<br/>　　有些记忆鲜红地闪了一下，他挥了挥手把它们扫到脑后，低头去看莉莉，她的脸颊鲜红欲滴，非常可爱。他伸手摇了摇她，她嘟囔了一声“我要睡觉”，翻了个身。<br/>　　“你把我的裹尸布弄哪里去了？说了我就让你睡觉。”他又摇了摇她。<br/>　　她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼：“伯爵？你今晚真好看。”她眼前发花，而且觉得好热，伯爵今晚看上去年轻了很多，哥特美男，嗯，她喜欢的。<br/>　　在纳西莎那喝了很多“饮料”，西弗勒斯的确是容光焕发，他又摇了摇她，“我的……”<br/>　　“别摇我，好晕。”莉莉觉得眼前的伯爵一直晃，她伸出手，捧住他的脸，这下好了，不晃了。“你的嘴唇好红，是偷亲了哪个小姐姐蹭上口红了吗？”<br/>　　“不是。你把我的……”真能胡思乱想，他有一瞬间的脸红。<br/>　　“我不信，让我试一下……”捧住他的脸，莉莉把唇贴了上去，好清凉，她舒服地眯起了眼睛，伸出舌头舔了一下。<br/>　　好吧，如果你主动……他扶住她的后脑勺，把她压在窗边的地板上，他冰凉的嘴唇巡视着自己小小的领地。莉莉无意识地发出小小的喘息，在他身下扭动着，张开嘴回应他。<br/>　　在她唇上咬了一下，咬出一个小伤口，他贪婪地吸着那些小小的血珠，她的味道果然是最好的，好的宛如天国降临。<br/>　　不知道为什么，西弗勒斯感觉自己的心好像泡在暖暖的水里，身体里的血液开始快速的旋转，把他的身体转成了一个漩涡，一个暴风雨带来的，摧毁一切的漩涡。<br/>　　他的手抚摸着她纤细的身体，好吧，他想要她，要她的一切，以后那就用这个抵房租吧。<br/>　　“你是我的仆人，永远属于我，你渴望的只有我的初拥。”他的思想一点一点地穿透她的意识，他想要给她留下烙印，他要留住她，就算控制她的精神也无所谓。<br/>　　要不是生命，要不是精神，你总得给我一样。<br/>　　皱起眉头，莉莉本来就喝醉了，他的思想控制让她的头有点疼，她发出一声小小的呻吟，又一次晕了过去。<br/>　　把她抱了起来，西弗勒斯顺手抓起了莉莉的床单，她今后需要跟他无时无刻在一起了，所以他们要睡在一起。<br/>　　陷入一个冷冰冰的梦，莉莉只觉得自己在向下坠去，她拼命抓住身边可以抓住的，然后她感觉到了一个稳定的怀抱，这个怀抱宽广且冰凉，她把自己滚烫的身体贴在上面，轻轻地叹息一声。<br/>　　想到她的一切今后都属于他，他心里感觉很高兴，搂紧少女的腰，他忽略了不舒服的床和他不知所踪的裹尸布。<br/>　　外面的鸟儿开始叫了，夜晚过去了，他要睡了。</p><p>         酒后的燥热让莉莉只想找个凉凉的东西抱着，手边就有一个，凉丝丝的很舒服，她搂了上去，温度正好，还软乎乎的，她使劲蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置睡着了。<br/>　　就是不知道这天为什么总也不亮，她期间醒了几次，看到眼前黑乎乎的，就又睡了。最终她渴醒了，挣扎了很久终于决定起来喝点水。<br/>　　“砰，”她的脑袋撞在了棺材盖儿上，嗯？我什么时候进来这里睡了？莉莉推开盖子愣愣地想，想不起来，断片儿了。<br/>　　借着密室里暗淡的烛光，她看到西弗勒斯闭着眼睛苍白的脸，还有被她撕的乱七八糟的衣服，啧啧啧，难道是她觊觎伯爵的美色偷偷爬进来的？看看自己穿的还挺完整，看来真的是自己对人家上下其手了？啊，今天都不要洗手了。<br/>　　她挺喜欢他的，有点凶又有点怂，她伸出手戳了一下他的脸，长得还好看，睡了也不吃亏。咦？她什么时候有了这种想法的？捂脸捂脸。<br/>　　跳出棺材，莉莉脚下一软差点摔倒，宿醉还是挺难受的，尤其是头，好疼。<br/>　　她出了密室去找水喝，吃惊地发现居然已经是下午了，太阳歪在山腰，摇摇欲坠的。自己睡了那么久吗？果然喝酒误事呀。<br/>　　晕晕乎乎地胡思乱想，一拐入偏厅莉莉就惊呆了，“咪咪？”她惊恐地看着满地的血色，长成两个巴掌大的小绒球躺在门口，似乎是想要跟她求救，它的腹部有个巨大的缺口，内脏已经空了。整个偏厅满地狼藉，她做的稻草垫子被撕得稀烂，昨晚喝酒的杯子摔的粉碎，所有的架子翻到在地，壁炉里的木头被扔的满地都是。<br/>　　莉莉的第一个念头就是伯爵杀了咪咪，是的，从咪咪来的第一天他就说他不喜欢猫，是不是昨晚他趁她睡着……<br/>　　“混蛋！”莉莉感觉怒火烧毁了她的理智，她提起裙子狂奔到密室里，狠狠地掀开盖子，抓住西弗勒斯的领子把他从棺材里拎了出来，“你为什么要杀咪咪，你不喜欢它，我可以把它送走的，你为什么要杀它，它也是生命！你这个……怪物！魔鬼！”莉莉一边说一边哭了起来，她的小猫，她的小猫，终究没有活到春天。<br/>　　“什么？咪咪死了？”西弗勒斯在她醒来的时候就醒了，只是在装睡，她不老实的戳戳碰碰让他心里乐开了花，可惜还没乐完，她就哭着跑回来骂他了。<br/>　　“还装傻？这里只有我们两个人，我昨晚睡着之前还听见咪咪在叫！早晨……不，下午起来它就死了！还能是谁干的！就是你！明明人类已经进不来这城堡了，你再抵赖也没用。”莉莉用拳头拼命捶他，眼泪哗啦啦地流了满脸。上次詹姆波特闯进来，西弗勒斯升级了城堡的保护咒，人类现在看到城堡也找不到入口。<br/>　　“不是我，我没有。”几滴眼泪落在他手臂上，烫的吓人，他看着她哭，吸血鬼已经不会哭了，他很久都没见过眼泪了，人类的感情真是脆弱。<br/>　　“还说谎！”莉莉摇晃他，“我要搬走，我不跟怪物住在一起，我……”<br/>　　没说完就被他吻住了，她的眼泪咸咸的，身体软软的，生气时候的心跳很快，血流也很快，“不是我干的，别搬走，你是我的。”他一边吻她一边说，他觉得自己的血流也变快了，他把手放在她乱跳的心脏上，那里很柔软。<br/>　　想推开他却觉得手脚无力，莉莉愤怒地想，这个妖怪又对我动什么手脚了？<br/>　　可是，要不要相信他？他没理由骗她，他说不是他干的……她觉得自己糊涂了。她真的要搬走吗？不是，只是个威胁而已，他的吻很凉，她却很喜欢。<br/>　　从她的意识里看到了偏厅的惨状，他的精神控制似乎不怎么成功，毕竟第一次嘛，他自我安慰，但也不是一点效果没有。他能看到她刚刚看到的情景，夕阳？真是好久都没见过了。<br/>　　“傻姑娘，你动动脑子，如果是我杀的咪咪，不会弄得满地是血，吸血鬼也不吃内脏……嗯？内脏？”西弗勒斯猛地站了起来，“好大的胆子，昨晚有狼人进城堡来了！”<br/>　　昨晚正是满月，趁着我不在溜进来，然后后半夜出来活动？西弗勒斯只觉得一阵后怕，如果他后来没把莉莉带到密室里，那今天早晨血泊里的是不是就不止是咪咪？<br/>　　想到这样的情景，吸血鬼的暴怒瞬间充满了整座城堡，他身后张开了巨大的蝙蝠羽翼，眼睛红光闪烁。血族的意识瞬间充满了城堡，巡查所有不属于这里的异类。<br/>　　莉莉只觉得忽然周围的空气变的粘稠且寒冷，她惊叫了一声就被他搂住了。忽然感到一种从心底升起的战栗，这样的伯爵她从来没见过，有着真正恐怖的威压。<br/>　　“打碎了一楼的玻璃逃走的，”几分钟后，西弗勒斯收起他的意识，对怀里的女孩说，“狼人一般不会单独活动，这只大约是来探路的，你晚上不能睡在偏厅了，太危险了。”<br/>　　“你说的是真的吗？”莉莉从他怀里抬起头，她其实已经信了，因为她想起了偏厅木头上那些恐怖的咬痕。<br/>　　“你可以自己去查证，它应该留下了很多脚印。哦，告诉你一个坏消息，狼人发现了你的小粮仓。”西弗勒斯的表情可以叫幸灾乐祸，让你不相信我，你完了，你这个冬天要饿死了，要不要加入不死族？<br/>　　站在小地窖的门口，莉莉一脸崩溃地看着被咬的稀烂的红薯，土豆，干香菇和野菜，发出了今生最沮丧地惨叫：“我恨狼人！”<br/>　　某无良房东从后面搂住少女的腰开始了他的洗脑，不知道为什么他的脑控特别不成功，大约昨晚莉莉喝得太醉了脑子死机（当然不是他能力太差）。<br/>　　“如果我包饭的话，可不可以涨一点房租？”他冰冷的唇顺着她的脖颈滑到肩膀，在上面轻轻地咬了一口，“毕竟我们之后要睡在一起了，我做点什么也是人之常情对吧？”<br/>　　心随着土豆和红薯一起死去的少女推开他的头，冷冷地说：“你还是先担心一下你的裹尸布吧，我昨晚洗干净之后晾在二楼的露台上了……”<br/>　　一分钟后，西弗勒斯伯爵抱着他满是狼爪印和破洞的裹尸布发出另一声惨叫：“我恨狼人！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纳西莎的城堡里壁炉燃烧得噼里啪啦响，她的仆人很勤劳，就是小了一点点，是一只会自己满地乱跑的人手。纳西莎说它其实是五指爬虫，并不是人手。<br/>　　现在它正在给西弗勒斯倒鲜红的“饮料”。<br/>　　莉莉战战兢兢地坐在西弗勒斯旁边恨不得钻进他的斗篷里，因为卢修斯用看另一杯饮料的表情看着她，那表情实在说不上友好。<br/>　　因为狼人事件，西弗勒斯又来跟纳西莎他们开小会了。吸血鬼跟狼人是天敌，发现了狼人踪迹必须互相通知一下。他不放心莉莉一个人留在城堡，就把她一起带来了。<br/>　　卢修斯满脸玩味地打量着西弗勒斯这个“仆人”，没想到啊，西弗勒斯这个死宅的仆人居然是个漂亮姑娘，这叫傻人有傻福吗？<br/>　　“你多大了？”他凑过去闻了闻，哇，居然还是处女血，西弗勒斯又在犯傻了。<br/>　　“呀！”莉莉受不了了，她觉得这个金发吸血鬼长得一副没安好心的样子，肯定在盘算咬自己。她一把掀开西弗勒斯的斗篷，钻了进去，在他身后形成一个鼓鼓囊囊的大包。<br/>　　“噗！”卢修斯和纳西莎同时笑了出来，这个“仆人”太好笑了，她绝对不怕西弗勒斯，果然主人脱线仆人也不正常。<br/>　　严肃地瞥了两眼笑的很没形象的高贵血族，西弗勒斯继续用他那一成不变的声音念他的狼人报告书。别看表面这样，其实他心里幸福的冒泡，他垂下一只手握住莉莉搂住他腰的手，捏了捏她，算是安慰。<br/>　　“哎，我说，西弗勒斯……你是不是有什么问题？”会议结束，卢修斯招呼西弗勒斯走出大厅，他凑近他小声说，“饮料不开封你打算送给别人喝吗？”<br/>　　“什么意思？”西弗勒斯皱起眉头。<br/>　　“我一闻就知道是处女血，你如果不把她吸了，年终聚会的时候很多人一定很想吸她 ，他们可不在乎她是不是你的仆人。”卢修斯恨铁不成钢地说。<br/>　　“那我把她藏起来？我不想吸她……”西弗勒斯迟疑地说。<br/>　　“你真的傻吗？当然，我很理解你找到自投罗网的仆人不容易，我也不建议你吸了她，但把她变成不是处女不难吧？那样她就没什么吸引力了。”吸血鬼很多都有洁癖，他们都不喜欢自己的“饮料”被别人喝过，当然也有不在乎的。<br/>　　西弗勒斯顿时不说话了。<br/>　　卢修斯听到了他心脏在狂跳，摇了摇头，无奈地说：“今晚我跟纳西莎说一下，让你们俩留下来过夜，你把她吃掉她才安全知道吗？我说，你不会没碰过女人吧？就算你宅，但你做伯爵的时候也没有女人吗？你的年纪也不是小孩了啊！”<br/>　　气压立刻变得很低，西弗勒斯不说话。<br/>　　好吧，看来他不想谈这件事，卢修斯摸摸鼻子，他可以算是推心置腹了，那女孩的血闻起来真的很甜，要不是纳西莎在这里，他绝对很想尝一尝。<br/>　　“就这么办，我去跟纳西莎说。”卢修斯拍了拍他的肩膀，眼睛暧昧地乱闪。<br/>　　西弗勒斯不置可否地给莉莉拿了点甜酒，两人回到大厅的时候，纳西莎已经快把莉莉逼到墙角了。<br/>　　“伯爵！”莉莉一看到西弗勒斯就冲了过来，又钻进了他的斗篷里，这个女吸血鬼虽然长得很美，但也很可怕。<br/>　　“纳西莎，你不应该吓唬她，她只是个人类。”西弗勒斯不满地说。<br/>　　“我只是对西弗勒斯的仆人有点好奇啊。”纳西莎耸耸肩，然后看到卢修斯在对她招手。<br/>　　把莉莉捞进怀里，西弗勒斯轻声说：“纳西莎没有恶意的，她很理智，不会随便咬人的。”毕竟纳西莎可是千年老蝙蝠了。<br/>　　“我害怕。”莉莉把头埋进他怀里，很奇怪，她对其他吸血鬼都很害怕，唯独不害怕他。<br/>　　“别怕，我在这呢。”他拍拍她，温柔地说，自己都不知道嘴角带了笑。<br/>　　旁边的屋子里，纳西莎扬起眉毛，对卢修斯的提案不置可否撇了撇嘴，她用手指勾起他的下巴：“这么操心西弗勒斯的夜生活？你很懂嘛？”<br/>　　“那我晚上也留下？”卢修斯眯起眼睛笑，她是他的初恋初夜和初拥，但吸血鬼的寿命实在太长了，他们两个又都不是老老实实守在家里的类型，他甚至不记得当年他们怎么分开的，但他现在依然迷恋她。<br/>　　“少来，”纳西莎似笑非笑地推开他，“你就只会操心别人的夜生活吗？”<br/>　　“我就只想操（心）……你的夜生活……”把“心”咽了下去，卢修斯用手指勾着纳西莎的金色卷发，他才不是那么容易打发走的，“你没听人说，情人还是老的好吗？”<br/>　　那两个可怕的吸血鬼走了之后，莉莉才觉得悬着的心落了地，她从西弗勒斯的斗篷里伸出头，左右看看。她现在很亲密的趴在他怀里，可她并不觉得别扭，甚至还觉得很有安全感。<br/>　　“我们回家好不好？”她实在害怕那两只。<br/>　　西弗勒斯很喜欢莉莉管他的城堡叫做家，他立刻不想管卢修斯的馊主意了，回家回家。但这时候，纳西莎进来了，口红糊了，头发乱乱的，一身奸情的气息。<br/>　　“这么晚了，现在走的话，我怕你们俩没回到城堡就天亮了。我这里卧室很多，你们住一晚吧。”纳西莎匆匆忙忙地说，给他们随手指了一间卧室，她就跑掉了，夜生活在等她。<br/>　　“你要走我们就走。”西弗勒斯看着莉莉。<br/>　　“她说得对，太晚了，我们住下吧。”莉莉也不想西弗勒斯冒险。<br/>　　其实睡棺材的传统吸血鬼很少，他们大多数睡床，莉莉躺在纳西莎这里宽大柔软的床上，感觉像躺在云彩上。<br/>　　“伯爵，你为什么不弄个床睡？”她翻了个身，发现卧室里还有配套的盥洗室，立刻跳了起来，她要洗澡！西弗勒斯那里只有漏水的木桶。<br/>　　因为不想打扫呀。西弗勒斯眨眨眼。<br/>　　莉莉开始脱衣服，她披散着头发，穿着衬裙，兴高采烈地冲进了盥洗室，“天啊，还有热水，我爱浴缸。”她在里面喊。<br/>　　她似乎没把自己当外人，但也似乎没把自己当男人，西弗勒斯皱眉，他想起今晚的“任务”，把斗篷脱下来，扔到了旁边的椅子上。<br/>　　哦……莉莉感觉自己要融化在热水里了，这是今晚唯一的好事，但她洗着洗着感觉有一道目光窥视着自己。<br/>　　“伯爵？”她小声叫。<br/>　　“怎么了？”他坐在外面入定。<br/>　　“能进来吗？我觉得有人在看我。”莉莉战战兢兢地说。<br/>　　进去？西弗勒斯觉得自己这个仆人有点白痴，她不是被男人追的无处可逃才逃进他的城堡的吗？为什么对他一点戒心都没有？<br/>　　果然没把他当男人，西弗勒斯推开了盥洗室的门……<br/>　　“伯爵？”莉莉躲在满是泡泡的浴缸下面，泡沫上面只露出光裸的肩膀，看着扑啦啦飞进来的小蝙蝠，“你为什么要变成蝙蝠？”<br/>　　因为变蝙蝠脸红看不出来。<br/>　　拳头大的小蝙蝠对着浴室发射了一波超声波，然后冲向了一个柜子，纳西莎的“五指爬虫”仆人从里面掉了出来，匆匆忙忙地逃走了。<br/>　　“谢谢你，伯爵，”莉莉看着小蝙蝠邀功地飞过来，一把把他抓在手里，在他脸上亲了一下，然后微笑地看着他。<br/>　　小蝙蝠在她手掌上愣住了，接着“噗通”一声掉进了水里。<br/>　　泡沫下是莉莉光滑的胴体，凹凸有致，嫣红粉嫩，西弗勒斯呛了口水，咚咚咚地沉底了。<br/>　　　　如果西弗勒斯不是不死族，那么一小时前他就淹死在莉莉的洗澡盆里了。不过好在他并不会淹死，也不会因为莉莉的身体太美好而鼻血狂喷而死。<br/>　　不过沉入水底还是有点丢脸，尤其是他喝了不少水，吓得莉莉狂捏蝙蝠肚子，差点把他的肋骨捏碎。<br/>　　所以他现在正躺在床上生闷气，不知道是生莉莉的气，还是生自己的气。<br/>　　盥洗室的门开了，他竖起耳朵。莉莉悉悉索索地走了出来，带着一身温暖的湿意躺在他身边。<br/>　　“伯爵，”她拉了拉他的胳膊，“转过来，别背对我。”<br/>　　他翻了个身，仍旧抱着胸看着她，她的绿眼睛在黑暗里闪闪发光。<br/>　　“你的名字……是西弗勒斯？”她听到了纳西莎好几次这样叫他。<br/>　　“嗯。”他从鼻子里喷出不高兴的气。<br/>　　“生气了？为什么生气？”莉莉伸出手，放在他脸上，拇指滑过他☹的唇角。<br/>　　“没有生气。”他硬邦邦地说，用尖牙去咬她的拇指。<br/>　　“那笑一下啊，”她凑过去，在他的嘴角上亲了一下。<br/>　　“喂，你知道你在干什么吗？你对我就那么没有戒心吗？我也是，我也是……”西弗勒斯在暗影里支起上半身，黑眼睛里带着淡淡的浅红。<br/>　　“我知道呀，我知道你是——男人！”莉莉解开了衬裙的第一颗扣子，“我也知道，如果我不喜欢你，就不会躺在你的床上。”<br/>　　“我会伤害你的……”西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，她知道，她在诱惑他，他俯下身，像一道阴影覆在她上方。<br/>　　“你不会的，西弗，抱我……”莉莉伸手搂住他的脖子，她只知道从她见到他的第一眼开始，她的心脏就已经不为自己而跳了。<br/>　　她闭上眼睛，抬头吻住他的唇，手滑进他的上衣……<br/>　　异类吗？没关系。不能见光吗？没关系。前途未卜吗？没关系。食物吗？吃了我吧。<br/>　　黎明前的夜色最深，甚至连月亮都已经沉下去了，床幔里发出缠绵的声音，他的冰冷纠缠着她的火热，他的嘴唇巡视着她的身体，他的坚硬探索着她的柔软，他的嗜血化为小心翼翼，他不再跳动的心为她而战栗。<br/>　　他又尝到了她的血，依旧很甜，想起她当时的惊慌，他的唇角扬了上去。<br/>　　“喝点甜酒吗？”他低声问她，她蜷缩在他怀里，迷迷糊糊地不愿意睁眼，超过她预期的疼痛和快感让她有点晕，外面传来早起的鸟儿的叫声，天快亮了。<br/>　　“嗯……”她有点渴，就着他的手喝了一点甜酒，她几乎是立刻跌进了黑甜乡。<br/>　　他凑近她的颈窝闻了闻，真神奇，她的味道变了，全身充满了他的气味，包括血液里。他亲了亲她的嘴角，把脸埋进她的长发，开始了他永生后最安稳的一次安眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一觉睡到下午才醒来，莉莉睁开眼，幔帐里还是很黑，她全身并没有明显不适，甚至精神还很好，她心想自己恢复力倒是很强，毕竟西弗的力气很大，他尽量克制，可昨晚还是差点把她撕裂了。不过莉莉心里还是很愉悦，她很吃惊他对于此事跟她一样生疏，不过内心的占有欲却更加满足，他的几百年，只属于她。<br/>　　她往他怀里靠了靠，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角，然后坐了起来，抱着衬裙往盥洗室跑，盥洗室里的灯光照射在她细白柔嫩的皮肤上，她的皮肤似乎绸缎一般闪着光，莉莉低头捂住脸，啊啊啊啊，昨晚是她主动的，太大胆了。<br/>　　再抬起头，身后已经站了一个人，吓得莉莉差点摔倒，黑色的披风把她罩在里面，西弗勒斯沙哑地说：“你倒是跑的很快。”<br/>　　“我就是……来洗一下……”她小声地说，感觉一双手捏住了她的腰。<br/>　　“那也要跟我一起。”他揉捏着她，睡醒后的反应戳在她腰上，他绝对不是来跟她一起洗澡的。<br/>　　天黑之后，纳西莎和卢修斯热情挽留他们吃了晚饭再走，西弗勒斯搂着莉莉摇了摇头，她害怕你们。卢修斯眼神暧昧地打量着两人，哇，那女孩味道变了，西弗勒斯还是可以的，他还以为他要继续犯傻呢。<br/>　　“聚会的时间安排好了，就在圣诞节，卢修斯会提前把“饮料”给你送过去，你整理出一个大厅和一个地窖就可以了。”纳西莎笑盈盈地说，她昨晚也很愉快，“至于狼人，我已经联络了其他人，他们的仆人会在交通要道喷洒驱逐狼人喷剂，你不用担心再有狼人跑进你的城堡里。嘻嘻，离聚会还有几个月，你可以跟你的小仆人放松放松。”<br/>　　对着纳西莎点点头，西弗勒斯用袍子罩住莉莉，离开了纳西莎的城堡。<br/>　　“我……想回村子一趟。”莉莉点燃了偏厅的壁炉，扭头对西弗勒斯说。<br/>　　“去做什么？”他皱起眉头。偏厅里乱七八糟的都是狼人撕烂的东西，连个坐的地方都没有。<br/>　　“我没有东西吃了，”她低声说，她之前的储备粮都被狼人嚼烂了。<br/>　　“这个你倒是不用担心，我说了管你的饭。”西弗勒斯上前拉住她的手，“跟我来，你别住在这里了，满地都是垃圾。”<br/>　　如果一间城堡有一间密室，那肯定有第二间，莉莉也不知道西弗勒斯怎么弄了一下墙壁，那里就出现了一个门，旋转的楼梯后面是一间华丽崭新的卧室，甚至莉莉觉得这是一间婚房，因为里面的东西全都是两人份的。<br/>　　“这是，你的卧室吗？结婚用的？”她心里酸溜溜的。<br/>　　“是我活着时候的卧室，不过在那位小姐嫁过来之前，这里就废弃了。”他不太想谈过去，“你想住在这里吗？”<br/>　　“不，我要跟你睡棺材。”莉莉撅起了嘴，她不想用他给别的姑娘准备的东西，“我只用这里的盥洗室。”<br/>　　“你真奇怪。”他笑了笑，不过似乎有一点高兴，“吃的东西你不用担心，我会帮你准备的。”<br/>　　“我要吃肉。”红薯土豆都快把她眼睛吃绿……好吧，她的眼睛本来就是绿的。<br/>　　晚餐果然是嫩嫩的小牛排，莉莉幸福的眯起了眼睛，她插着肉对他撒娇：“真是待遇大不同，西弗你之前对我太小气了吧，看着我啃野草啃了那么多天。”<br/>　　他就只是笑，他不能吃固体的食物，所以看着她自给自足也没有什么感觉，她也从来没有跟他要，但找到了他的酒窖也不会跟他客气。<br/>　　“以后想要什么就告诉我，我都可以给你。”他淡淡地说。成为不死族并不是恩惠，而是惩罚，他们拥有无穷的物质，但却无法享受，他们可以感受爱和激情却无法永远拥有，西弗勒斯非常清楚这一点，但此时此刻，他感觉很幸福。<br/>　　“我只要吃饱就可以了，”莉莉歪着头看着他，喝了一口甜酒，这个酒比她之前在酒窖里拿的温和很多，不那么容易醉，而且喝完身上暖暖的，她对他眨眨眼，“还有，我要你。”<br/>　　“那你吃完了吗？我们现在就可以开始了。”他仰起脸傲慢地对她说，吸血鬼不缺的就是精力和体力，他只怕她承受不了。<br/>　　时间过得很快，尤其是莉莉在白天经常醒不来，她常常睁开眼已经是下午了，只能看到一点点夕阳。几个月转瞬而逝，眼看进入了十二月。<br/>　　这天，西弗勒斯从地下室拿出来一台留声机，圣诞节的聚会肯定是要吃吃喝喝跳跳舞的，他摆弄了一会儿，这东西居然就响了，刚开始声音还有点走调，后来渐渐绵软悠长了起来。<br/>　　莉莉歪在沙发上看书，她识字不太多，最近西弗勒斯在教她，她也可以看点简单的小说了。<br/>　　“能有幸邀请这位美丽的小姐共舞一曲吗？”西弗勒斯弯腰对她伸出手，莉莉高兴地把手放在他手里，她并不会跳舞，但她知道他一定会教她。<br/>　　“我真开心，西弗，”她的裙角飞扬，弯起绿眼睛看着他，“我好爱你。”<br/>　　“我也是，莉莉。”他带着她转了一个圈。<br/>　　“不管发生什么事？”<br/>　　“不管发生什么事。”他温柔地看着她，他会爱她到世界末日。<br/>　　        进入十二月，城堡里已经非常冷了，西弗勒斯感觉不到冷，莉莉总是把壁炉烧的旺旺的，然后缩在他怀里，他似乎属于变温动物，被壁炉烤热之后也算是一个温暖的怀抱。<br/>　　但两个人总挨在一起，太容易擦枪走火，莉莉就像一个不知餍足的小怪兽从不拒绝西弗勒斯的索求，有时间西弗勒斯看到她青青的黑眼圈，觉得有点于心不忍。<br/>　　“要不你去别的房间睡一觉？我觉得你已经睁不开眼睛了。”他对往他身上蹭的女孩说。<br/>　　“我要跟你一起睡。”莉莉对于跟西弗勒斯一起睡这一点决不妥协，她对他有着汹涌澎拜的爱，就算没事也喜欢摸摸他，亲亲他，总让西弗勒斯感觉受宠若惊，随即激情燃烧。<br/>　　“可是我感觉你已经睡眠不足了，脸色也不好。”他捧起她青白的小脸，她白天起不来，已经很久没晒太阳了。<br/>　　“所以……我们现在睡觉吧。”她往他怀里一贴，抱住了他的腰。<br/>　　“你需要的‘睡觉’是名词，而不是动词。”他叹了口气，按住她不安分的小爪子。<br/>　　“嘿嘿，我很喜欢，你超棒，”她使劲在他怀里蹭蹭，夸得他红了脸。<br/>　　“莉莉，”西弗勒斯抱着她坐到壁炉前，“圣诞节那天的聚会……毕竟你是个人类，我不希望你出现在他们面前。要是你见了那些人，就知道纳西莎和卢修斯是多么文雅有礼貌了。”<br/>　　“其实，我也早就想跟你说了，圣诞节我想回趟家。”莉莉望着壁炉里的火苗轻声说，“出来这么久了，家里人都不知道我怎么样了，我想圣诞节回去跟他们过个节，告诉他们我现在很好，让他们不要担心。”<br/>　　“安全吗？”西弗勒斯皱起眉毛。<br/>　　“圣诞节……我想坏人也要过节的吧？”莉莉没有底气地看着西弗勒斯。<br/>　　“我跟你一起回去。”他可以暗中保护她。<br/>　　“可是，你们的聚会怎么办？”莉莉不安地问，“这很重要吧？”<br/>　　“拜托纳西莎就行了，只要“饮料”足够，主人在不在其实他们也不在乎的。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，他本来在族群里存在感就很低。<br/>　　“那就行，我其实真的有点怕的，”她抬头吻了吻他，幸福地绽开笑脸，“那圣诞节后我送你个礼物吧，你一定会喜欢的。”<br/>　　“什么礼物？”他扬起眉毛。<br/>　　“暂时保密。”莉莉眯起眼睛笑。<br/>　　圣诞节前一天下了一场小雪，莉莉被西弗勒斯包成了一个小毛球，还在她口袋里塞满了金币，一副衣锦还乡的样子。<br/>　　“总不能让你父母觉得你过的不好。还有，我带着你走比你自己走快很多，所以还是等天黑了我们再出发，我也要跟纳西莎交代一声。”西弗勒斯摸了摸莉莉头，“明天天亮之前我们必须得回来。”<br/>　　“嗯，好。”莉莉高兴地点点头。<br/>　　天刚刚黑下来，就已经有蝙蝠飞进西弗勒斯的城堡，纳西莎果然是最早来的一批，她太有仪式感，带了一大车的东西，也不知道是些什么。<br/>　　对于西弗勒斯的请假，她只是挥了挥手，“快去快回。”<br/>　　莉莉的家在离城堡不远的小村子里。房子很小，看得出家境很不好，破破烂烂的，院子也很小，但父母亲看上去都是温和的好人，家里布置的也整洁温馨。<br/>　　两人躲在暗影里缠绵了一会儿，莉莉亲了亲西弗勒斯的嘴唇，一步三回头地去敲门了。西弗勒斯变成了蝙蝠把自己倒挂在莉莉家的房檐上，他看到莉莉的母亲打开了门，开始激动地抱着莉莉哭，他闭上眼睛开始打盹。<br/>　　吸血鬼一般都不会做梦，可是不知道是不是圣诞节各家传来的音乐和灯光，让他梦到了小时候。<br/>　　他梦见自己金尊玉贵的童年，身为伯爵唯一的儿子，他要什么有什么，可惜这些欢乐的记忆到了十六岁变成了血红的。一伙儿强盗潜入了伯爵的城堡，趁着夜色杀了所有的人，只有他因为卧室比较隐秘才躲过了一劫。那一夜他失去了一切，他疯了一样想要报仇，可是人海茫茫，谁也不知道那些强盗在哪。他整整找了十年，直到他误入了一个城堡。<br/>　　城堡的主人有着红色的眼睛，他的声音带着不怀好意地嘶哑，他问他：“你想报仇吗？我可以给你最强大的力量。”<br/>　　西弗勒斯惊醒的时候，看到天空很亮，这时候明明是深夜，为什么夜空如此明亮？他翻了个身落在院子里，变成了身穿黑斗篷的高大男人，皱着眉望着远处的天空。<br/>　　“西弗，”莉莉轻轻地打开门跑了出来，她穿的很单薄，扑进了他怀里，“我爸爸妈妈睡着了，你要不要进来？”<br/>　　“莉莉……”他低下头看她，觉得她在发抖，“你很冷？”<br/>　　“有点，”她凑过去吻他，想要拉他进屋子，“进来吧。”<br/>　　“你在害怕什么？”他的脑控虽然不成功，但冷和害怕还是能分清的。<br/>　　“哪有，”她笑的很不自然。<br/>　　“我城堡那里为什么那么亮？我要回去了，莉莉。”他仰头望着城堡方向不自然的天空，他的城堡一定有事发生了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“别走！”莉莉紧紧地抱住他，“别走，留下来，回去很危险，真的。”<br/>
　　“你做了什么是吗？”西弗勒斯看着莉莉，语气里有一点哀伤。<br/>
　　“只要你今晚不回去，就不会有事。”莉莉紧紧地抱住他不松手，“其他人，不，其他吸血鬼，跟你也没有关系不是吗？”<br/>
　　“所以……”西弗勒斯深深地叹了一口气，“其实你一开始去我的城堡，就是为了杀我对吗？吸血鬼猎人小姐。”<br/>
　　“我爱你，我真的爱你，西弗……”莉莉的眼泪流在他的斗篷上，他说的一点都没错，她的故事全是假的，她是为了名利的吸血鬼猎人，潜入他的城堡为了要他的命，只是她对他一见钟情。<br/>
　　“我可以保住你，我只要你，其他的那些吸血鬼，他们难道不是罪孽深重吗？你跟他们不一样啊，你从来不杀人。”她给詹姆指明了路径，她给狼人打开了后门，她上报了吸血鬼聚会的信息，她带他离开那里，让狼人与吸血鬼猎人的小同盟去围剿纵情欢乐的吸血鬼们。<br/>
　　“我也杀人 ，我成为吸血鬼就是为了杀人，我跟他们没有不同。”西弗勒斯摇摇头，握住莉莉的手，“从我脑控你不成功开始，我就开始怀疑了，只有受过训练的大脑才能抵御吸血鬼的精神控制 。谢谢你爱我，莉莉，但我们可能必须到此为止了……”<br/>
　　他拉开了她，挥了挥手，莉莉还想说什么，可只觉得眼前一黑，就什么都不知道了。<br/>
　　莉莉的情报并不完备，她并不知道为什么纳西莎要西弗勒斯清理出一个地窖，她也不知道什么纳西莎带了一大车的东西去。<br/>
　　西弗勒斯虽然才几百岁，但他可以跟千岁的纳西莎平起平坐，因为他们俩都是被同一个吸血鬼咬的，那个恐怖的，嗜杀的，始祖吸血鬼——伏地魔公爵——他已经活了六千岁了，脑子已经不太清楚了，所以纳西莎总是把他锁在石棺里，走哪里带到哪里。<br/>
　　如果你激怒了纳西莎，她会把他放出来，比如现在。<br/>
　　“卢修斯，求你，卢修斯，不要死！”纳西莎想堵住卢修斯胸口的那个洞，可没有用，无数温热的红色液体流了出来，他迅速地苍白了下去。<br/>
　　“茜茜，”卢修斯勉强笑了一下，伸手摸了摸她的脸，“下一次我们再相遇的话，务必记得对我好一点，你咬的我真的很疼……”他的眼睛暗淡了下去，再也没有亮起来。<br/>
　　冷冷地咬紧了牙，纳西莎苍白着脸扭动了手上的戒指封印，地窖里石棺上的铁链自动松开了，一只修长苍白的手慢慢地推开了棺材盖儿。<br/>
　　她低头吻了一下卢修斯枯萎的嘴唇，变成蝙蝠飞了起来，伏地魔公爵老年痴呆了，他才不管你是吸血鬼还是狼人，统统杀掉。<br/>
　　西弗勒斯回来的时候，战斗几乎结束了，城堡里一片死寂，满地都是分不清原状的残肢和骸骨。伏地魔公爵一脚踢飞了围着他汪汪叫的黑狗 ，打了个充满血腥味的饱嗝，他吃的太多了，撑的有点走不动。<br/>
　　“公爵，你累了吗？”西弗勒斯紧张地靠近他，他要把公爵关起来，否则用不了两天，方圆二百里之内将不会再有任何活物，包括莉莉，包括她的家人。<br/>
　　歪歪头看了看他，伏地魔笑了笑，他似乎认识他，他对着西弗勒斯招了招手。<br/>
　　西弗勒斯小心翼翼地走近：“公爵，我带您去休息？”<br/>
　　回答他的是伏地魔狠狠地咬在他肩膀上，要不是他早有防备躲闪了一下，这一下会把他的脖子咬断。西弗勒斯忍着痛闪到一旁，眯起眼睛，向着城堡里跑去。伏地魔嘴上沾满了鲜血，他不着急，地上血会告诉他他躲到了哪里。<br/>
　　西弗勒斯对城堡更熟悉，他捂住肩膀的伤口，七扭八拐地跑着，留下一路的血迹，他要把伏地魔引回了地窖。<br/>
　　他来到开了盖子的石棺面前，躺了进去，把盖子半合着，里面魔法封印还在，扎的他的全身刺痛。他的计划是等伏地魔冲进来咬他的时候把盖子盖上，施了封印的铁链会自动把石棺封闭，他不是伏地魔的对手，只能用自己做诱饵……<br/>
　　他躺在里面等了很久，才听到伏地魔走来的沉重的喘息声，他屏住呼吸等着。果然，没一会儿，石棺的盖子打开了，伏地魔的红眼睛狠狠地盯着他：“西弗勒斯，你胆子真大……”<br/>
　　他还记得自己的名字，西弗勒斯笑了笑：“My Lord，好久不见！”<br/>
　　伏地魔冷冷地笑了起来，张开了他长满尖牙的嘴，西弗勒斯躲都没有躲，他等着他扑上来。<br/>
　　想象中的疼痛没有到来，伏地魔尖叫了一声，他身上开始冒烟，莉莉把一杯圣水泼到了他身上，暂时阻止了他的行动，“西弗，快出来。”<br/>
　　西弗勒斯从石棺里跳了出来，使劲把伏地魔推了进去，莉莉把石棺的盖子推了上去，狠狠地顶住，铁链稀里哗啦地又一次缠住了石棺，伏地魔在里面挣扎了几下，不动了。<br/>
　　“莉莉，你怎么……”他把她打晕了，他下手很重的，一般人早晨才会醒过来。<br/>
　　“我可是受过训练的吸血鬼猎人啊，”她歪了歪头，满脸惊慌，“对不起，西弗，我错了，你能不能原谅我？别离开我？”<br/>
　　“我……”西弗勒斯想说什么，可是他什么都说不出来，一颗银子弹穿透了他的心脏。<br/>
　　詹姆波特拿着猎魔枪站在他身后，他刚刚从尸体堆里爬了出来，就看到西弗勒斯站在莉莉面前，他想也没想就开枪了。<br/>
　　“不，西弗！”莉莉惊叫起来，扑上去把西弗勒斯搂在怀里，“詹姆，你干了什么？你……”她抬头寻找詹姆的时候他已经不见了，空中落下一阵血雨，一只巨大的蝙蝠咬着詹姆的脖子，停在二楼阳台上，看着莉莉，发出一阵怪笑，然后拍打着翅膀飞走了，他们终究小看了伏地魔公爵，石棺根本封不住他。<br/>
　　“西弗，西弗，”莉莉脸色惨白地搂住他枯萎下去的身体 ，那个银子弹打穿了他的心脏，他没办法愈合。<br/>
　　“别哭，莉莉，我很好，并不痛……”他勉强对她笑了笑，“天亮了，你看，我好久都没看到过太阳了。”他扭头去看初升的朝阳，整个人在阳光下迅速地化为一片灰烬。<br/>
　　“不，西弗，不要这样！”莉莉惊恐地想要握住他，可是随着一阵轻风，那些灰烬被刮了起来，消失在空中。<br/>
　　他几个小时前还在她怀里，现在她怀里空无一物。<br/>
　　坐在尸体堆里，莉莉放声大哭。<br/>
　　（刀子构思到此结束，这个故事的BGM是卡奇社的《吸血鬼》，大约听过这首歌就知道这绝对不会是个he的故事，有些意境我也没写出来。因为是前世，所以是莉莉害死了西弗勒斯，不过，我是斯莉亲妈，所以还有接下来的故事。）</p><p>一个月后。<br/>　　“你居然还敢来找我？你是不是疯了？我现在就能要了你的命。”纳西莎不复华丽精致，她憔悴得就像八十岁的老太太。<br/>　　“我现在是特兰斯瓦尼亚吸血鬼猎人的首领。”莉莉不管纳西莎已经掐住她脖子的手，微笑着扬起眉毛，“我能得到很多之前得不到的东西，比如，一个复活图腾。”<br/>　　“什么？”纳西莎收回了手，后退了几步，“复活图腾？你要做什么？”<br/>　　“我可以复活卢修斯和西弗勒斯，只要你还有他身上的东西。”莉莉的绿眼睛里满是疯狂。<br/>　　“那很难……”纳西莎握住她脖子上的小挂坠盒，那是卢修斯还活着的时候给她的，一小束柔顺的铂金发。<br/>　　“我做得到。”莉莉仰起脸，她一定做得到。<br/>　　“可是，西弗勒斯什么也没留下 ，他被太阳照到了，化成灰烬了……”纳西莎疑惑地看着她。<br/>　　“所以我才来找你，”莉莉把手放在自己的小腹上，露出一个凄凉的笑，“他留下了东西，我有了他的孩子。”<br/>　　“不可能！”纳西莎睁大了眼睛，“吸血鬼是不能生育的，除非……天啊，他给了你他的血？”<br/>　　想起那滋味古怪的甜酒，莉莉的心痛了一下：“是的，或许他只是怕我受伤，但很巧地有了别的效果。”<br/>　　“但你现在怎么办？西弗勒斯死了，这个孩子最晚六个月的时候就会吸干你的血肉，你们都活不下来……”纳西莎皱起眉毛。<br/>　　“所以给我你的血，”莉莉盯着纳西莎，“等我生下孩子，就帮你复活卢修斯，我也可以复活西弗勒斯。”她对她伸出手，“这是交易，你不同意我可以去找其他吸血鬼，总有人愿意的。”复活所爱之人的诱惑谁能抵挡呢？<br/>　　“成交。”她握住她的手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　 十二年后。<br/>　    整个特兰斯瓦尼亚没有一个狼人，吸血鬼猎人也寥寥无几，十二年前的那场争斗他们全都死光了。<br/>　　硬往脸上贴金的话，那场争斗据说消灭了很多吸血鬼和伏地魔公爵，但大部分人都认为伏地魔公爵还活着，只是隐藏了行踪。<br/>　　卢平总觉得这个城堡看上去很熟悉，他好像来过，可是他记不清了。十二年前他的确在特兰斯瓦尼亚，但那时候他刚刚被咬，总处在丧失理智的边缘，可能来过，可能没有。<br/>　　不管了，他再不工作只能去田里抓老鼠吃了。<br/>　　“来应聘家庭教师的？”红发绿眼的少妇美得惊人，身段柔软得像水一样，她优雅地打开门，让卢平进来，“远道而来辛苦了，犬子实在顽劣，已经有五个家庭教师辞职了，我也实在是没办法了，所以在外地的报纸上也刊登了招聘广告。”<br/>　　“夫人太客气了，男孩子嘛，总是很淘气的，尤其是他这个年纪。”卢平闻到了空气中的饭香，偷偷咽了咽口水，不管了，就算今天应聘失败，他也要吃了饭再走。<br/>　　“我去把犬子带过来，您先喝茶。”女主人点了点头离开了大厅，一个女佣打扮的年轻女孩端上来茶香四溢的红茶，她长得很可爱，有着一头明艳的粉红色卷发。<br/>　　“请用茶。”她低声说，似乎很不友好地瞪了卢平一眼，“还要命的话，一会儿赶紧走，别在这工作！”<br/>　　“什么？”我又不是来抢你的工作，干嘛这么凶。卢平惊讶地缩了缩脖子，白长得这么可爱了。<br/>　　女孩张了张嘴，还没说话， 女主人就带着孩子回来了。<br/>　　“该隐，这是你的新老师——卢平先生，他可是远道而来，你不可以再淘气了哦。”女主人带进来一个小男孩，看上去十一二岁，黑头发绿眼睛，表情有点阴沉，但长得很漂亮。<br/>　　“老师？好吃吗？”该隐少爷扯出一个不友好的笑容，“他闻起来好臭！”<br/>　　“该隐！你太没有礼貌了！”女主人生气地瞪大了眼睛，“再这样把你送去纳西莎阿姨那里，关到地下室去。”<br/>　　不知道那个纳西莎阿姨有什么可怕之处，小该隐缩了缩脖子，立刻不说话了。<br/>　　“卢平先生，对不起，犬子实在是太没有教养了，如果他对你不礼貌，你一定要告诉我，我会惩罚他的。”女主人歉意地说，“让唐克斯带你去看一下你的房间吧？”<br/>　　居然什么都不问就让我留下？这么容易？卢平觉得这家人也有点奇怪，而且为什么只有女主人来见他？一般这种事不应该是男主人出现吗？<br/>　　他满心疑惑地跟着粉红色头发的女孩去看房间，这城堡的确是富丽堂皇，看得出这家人很有钱，但感觉冷冷清清的，似乎并没有住很多人。<br/>　　“要命的话，赶紧离开吧。”名叫唐克斯的女佣低声说，“我完全出于好心才这么说的。”<br/>　　“什么意思啊？”卢平疑惑地说。<br/>　　“之前那五个家庭教师根本不是辞职了，我怀疑他们被杀了，哪有人离开行李都不带的？我也没见过他们走，就是早晨来上班夫人就告诉我那些人离开了。”唐克斯慌慌张张地说，她晚上不住在这里，或许这就是她能活下来的理由。<br/>　　“不会吧……那位夫人看上去人很好啊。”卢平哈哈一笑，这个小姑娘是有什么被害妄想症吗？<br/>　　“夫人是很好，但少爷怪怪的，城堡里还有奇怪的异响，哦，蝙蝠还特别多。”唐克斯不满地说，她经常被吓一跳。<br/>　　“城堡主人呢？这家男主人性格好嘛？”卢平好奇地问。<br/>　　“我来这里工作了半年，从来没见过男主人。”唐克斯耸耸肩，“可能伯爵大人早出晚归？那我就不知道了。”<br/>　　“伯爵大人？这家还是贵族啊？”卢平傻乎乎地乐。<br/>　　“啧，你是什么都不知道拔腿就来？”唐克斯翻了个白眼，“你都不知道特兰斯瓦尼亚的贵族……”<br/>　　话没说完房间到了，卢平像只兴奋的哈士奇一样冲了进去，天啊，鹅毛枕头鹅毛被，雪白的床单，香喷喷的完全没有跳蚤和臭虫。<br/>　　“天啊，死在这里我也愿意。”卢平大叫，唐克斯恨铁不成钢地转身就走，你就死在这里吧。<br/>　　晚饭很好吃，唐克斯小姑娘手艺惊人，卢平顿时对这个看上去最多也就十五岁的小姑娘满心好感。但唐克斯觉得他是个二百五，看都不看他一眼了。<br/>　　温柔漂亮的伯爵夫人坐在首位，她旁边是懒洋洋的该隐少爷，趁着卢平不注意往他汤碗里扔鸡骨头。<br/>　　“明天就开始上课吧，到时候我会让唐克斯去请您到书房去。不过，我们的城堡年久失修，很多地方有点危险，所以希望您晚上不要到处乱走。”伯爵夫人绿眸如水，话语却不容置疑。<br/>　　“当然，当然。”卢平连连点头，他对这里不熟悉，乱跑会迷路的，他也没有探险的心。<br/>　　该隐在一旁露出坏笑，哈哈哈，玩具又来了，这个家伙能坚持几天呢？<br/>　　晚饭卢平风卷残云一般吃掉了唐克斯做的全部食物，吃得他自己也很不好意思，所以饭后主动去后厨帮她洗碗。小姑娘有点惊诧，不过还是接受了。<br/>　　“你真的不准备……”<br/>　　“当然不，这里有你（的饭），我是坚决不会走的。”卢平专心地洗碗，没发现唐克斯忽然绯红了脸。<br/>　　墙角睡着的猫咪醒了过来，对着卢平炸起了尾巴。<br/>　　晚上卢平睡的很好，不，简直可以说他一沾到枕头就昏死了过去，什么都不知道了，完全没注意到倒挂在他窗沿下的小蝙蝠和悄悄打开的房门。<br/>　　第二天上课的时候，该隐少爷哈欠连天，脸上挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈。<br/>　　“先生，你是不是很久都没洗过澡了？”小少年不知道从哪里变出一副口罩，挂到了脸上。<br/>　　认真地嗅了嗅自己身上，他虽然有点邋遢，但也不至于臭到别人能闻到的地步：“有吗？”<br/>　　“有！很臭！”该隐认真地点了点头。<br/>　　卢平决定晚上好好洗个澡。<br/>　　虽然这个熊孩子对自己态度不太好，但学习还是可以的，卢平甚至觉得他根本不需要家庭教师，他明明都会啊。<br/>　　结束了一上午的课程，卢平认真地觉得他应该提高点进度，重新规划下课程。一边想一边跟着香味走，他又溜达到了厨房，唐克斯正在做饭，看到他，微微有点脸红。<br/>　　“昨晚怎么样？”<br/>　　“睡的很好。”他看到旁边桌子上有一套可爱的小碗筷，是唐克斯自己的饭菜吗？果然餐具跟人一样可爱。<br/>　　“那就好，或许，你不一样吧。”唐克斯笑了笑，塞给他几样点心，把他推出了厨房。<br/>　　晚上，卢平回房间的时候看到拐角好像有个白色的人影一闪，像是个长头发的小女孩？他眨了眨眼，转身回自己房间了。管他呢，他一点好奇心也没有，松软的床是他现在最想要的东西。古堡探险？没兴趣。<br/>　　卢平又一次一沾枕头就睡死过去了，该隐不高兴地站在他床头，这个老师是个木头吗？<br/>　　“哥哥，”莉莉丝拽了拽他的袖子，打了个哈欠，“明晚还要继续吗？”这个老师好无聊，什么陷阱都不踩。<br/>　　“继续！”该隐撅起嘴，之前那几个家庭教师都是连夜连滚带爬地跑了，他就不信吓不跑这个。<br/>　　两人刚从卢平房间里出来，就感觉到一阵寒风，一个高大的男人站在阴影里，脸上挂着寒霜。<br/>　　“该隐！妈妈是不是说过不让你再捉弄老师？”西弗勒斯伯爵冷冷地说，他不管这小子，他怕是要上天。<br/>　　“哈哈……爸爸？你不是跟妈妈已经睡了吗？”该隐立刻把莉莉丝推到前面。<br/>　　七八岁的小女孩软糯可爱，她扑上去抱住西弗勒斯：“爹地～哥哥和莉丝没有捉弄老师啦，他睡的很香的。”红发黑眼的女孩早就摸透了爸爸的脾气，自己只要撒娇他就立刻没辙了。<br/>　　“莉丝，你不要跟着哥哥淘气，他害得你感冒了还不长记性吗？”西弗勒斯把女儿抱了起来，向她的卧室走去，完全不理跟在后面灰溜溜的该隐。该隐前几天带着莉丝半夜去护城河里装水鬼，他还没有原谅他。<br/>　　“莉丝已经好啦！莉丝有好好吃药！”小女孩亮出她的小肱二头肌，惹得西弗勒斯笑了起来。<br/>　　把女儿塞进柔软的四柱床里，西弗勒斯立刻变脸去找该隐，发现儿子早就不见了。<br/>　　他怒气冲冲地想去他房间拎他，结果一出门就碰到了莉莉。<br/>　　“西弗，”漂亮的少妇穿着睡裙慌慌张张地跑过来，“我一醒来你就不见了……”<br/>　　“又不穿鞋！”西弗勒斯责备地看了妻子一眼，伸手把她抱了起来，她一着急就不穿鞋乱跑。<br/>　　“我拍你跑了。”莉莉撒娇地把头塞进他怀里，她刚刚复活西弗勒斯那段时间，他记忆混乱，不记得她是谁，一个看不住就消失了。<br/>　　“少来，你是该隐搬来的救兵，当我不知道吗？”<br/>　　莉莉溺爱该隐，有一年他是她全部的希望，就算后来有了莉莉丝，她也更偏爱大儿子。<br/>　　“哪有？”被看透心思的莉莉把手伸进西弗勒斯的怀里，她生了两个吸血鬼的孩子，喝了无数他的血，身体已经异乎常人地好，衰老速度也变得很慢，但她总是一副冬天怕冷夏天怕热的样子喜欢贴在他怀里。<br/>　　“好的……没有没有，”他低头吻了吻她，决定不继续拆穿她。<br/>　　两人回到了密室，里面已经变成了起居室的样子，墙壁上挂着一家四口的大油画。莉莉拉着西弗勒斯躺在床上，自然而然地靠在他怀里。<br/>　　“不过，你知道新来的家庭教师是狼人吗？”西弗勒斯若无其事地解她的衣服。<br/>　　“什么？”莉莉大吃一惊，“怪不得该隐说他臭！”<br/>　　“你闻不到，狼人的味道可是很冲的。”他笑了笑，莉莉还是人类，他并不想让她放弃白天的人生。而该隐和莉莉丝都是混血儿，他们可以生活在阳光下，享受食物，也能变成蝙蝠，可以说是得天独厚。<br/>　　“那怎么办？难得有人受得了该隐。”莉莉仰起头享受着他的亲吻，感觉他的牙齿咬进了她的皮肤。<br/>　　“看他自己怎么处理月圆之夜了，一只小狼人，闹不出什么水花。”他享受地眯起眼睛，莉莉的血永远是他无法割舍的诱惑，可惜每次只能尝一点点。成群的狼人才可怕，孤狼完全不是吸血鬼的对手。<br/>　　他把其他部分“咬进”她的身体，她小小的呻吟出声，喘息着说，“你最近可得温柔点。”<br/>　　“怎么了？”西弗勒斯抬起头，瞬间明白了，他咧开嘴，“哦，又一只小蝙蝠？”<br/>　　“是的，”莉莉柔柔地笑了起来，“开始想名字吧，爸爸。”<br/>　　“纳西莎要嫉妒坏了，”西弗勒斯得意地笑了起来，吸血鬼是没办法生育的。这么多年莉莉给纳西莎和卢修斯加持了很多人类密藏的古老的道具和魔咒，他们才借助外力勉强生了德拉科一个孩子。<br/>　　“那我可要好好举办一个宴会了。”莉莉眯起眼睛坏心眼地笑，见过彼此最狼狈的样子，她现在跟纳西莎关系好得很，好到可以互相嘲笑。<br/>　　无知无觉的卢平第二天终于见到了前几天得了感冒的伯爵小姐。<br/>　　“您好臭啊，老师。”明媚的莉莉丝小小姐眯起大大的黑眼睛，行了一个屈膝礼。<br/>　　深受打击的卢平决定今晚必须要狠狠洗个澡了。<br/>　　夜幕降临，卢平老师洗的香喷喷的昏死了过去，他什么也听不到，简直丢光了狼人的脸。<br/>　　几只蝙蝠飞进了城堡里，其中一只头上有一缕白毛的小蝙蝠变成了一个铂金发的小少年，他比该隐小一点，比莉莉丝大一点。<br/>　　“莉丝，你好了吗？”他扑上去抱住了莉莉丝，他听说她感冒了，担心了好几天。<br/>　　“嗯，已经全好了。”莉莉丝开心地笑了起来，她喜欢这个漂亮的小哥哥。<br/>　　纳西莎拉长了脸对莉莉说，“恭喜……你又怀上了。母猪吗？西弗勒斯要被你吸干了吧？”<br/>　　“他可是乐在其中呢，”莉莉毫不脸红地眨眼。<br/>　　“不过，你们家怎么这么臭呀。”吸血鬼们犀利的鼻子可能一辈子都受不了狼人的味道吧。<br/>　　壁炉前，三个孩子看着拉丁文写成的吸血鬼故事哈哈大笑，莉莉靠在西弗勒斯怀里，卢修斯搂着纳西莎的腰，经历了失去，他们才看清楚彼此在对方心里的地位，决定永远在一起不分开了。<br/>　　时间或许会带走一切，但抓住不放的手和坚定不移的爱，终究会给我们最好的收梢。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>